


The Power of Three

by WizWitch



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, also i genuinely don't know if the cabs are dating in the prologue, but they will be later, haha anyway there'll be angst, or rather DUCK taped, prologue got friends yelling at me, weird mix of Lot3C&DT, with a plot duct taped together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/WizWitch
Summary: Donald was trying to raise his sister's triplet sons while balancing dealing with Three Caballero adventures. Unfortunately, it puts his nephews into danger, and the best way to keep them safe involves leaving the three boys with different families so Felldrake can't find them
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	The Power of Three

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a fun brainchild that randomly decided to come to life. Prepare for pain :D

Donald woke with a start when he heard the crying in the room. Before he could muster up the energy to get up, however, there was the quiet sound of gentle Portuguese and the crying stopped. José was up, too, then… 

Still, they were his responsibility, and it wasn't fair to ask the others to care for his nephews, so Donald forced himself out of the chair he'd fallen asleep in and walked over to the bassinets they'd gotten for the boys. "How are they doing?"

José gave Donald a small smile and held the infant--Louie--closer to himself. "The other two are sleeping peacefully, and Louie just needed some small comfort."

Donald nodded and looked over Huey and Dewey, who were resting in their own bassinets. "Today was too close… If we were a few seconds slower…"

"But we weren't, and they're safe," José assured, gently squeezing Donald's shoulder. "Our boys are alright."

"Felldrake knows about them now." Donald squeezed his hand around the edge of Dewey's bassinet before continuing, "They could end up in danger again--especially with Felldrake knowing we care about them. And the boys can't do anything to protect themselves… They're not safe."

"What do you suppose we do then?"

Donald and José both jumped slightly at Panchito's voice as the rooster leaned against a nearby wall. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear…"

"It's fine. I wanted to talk to both of you about this anyway…" Donald took a deep breath and looked at Louie dozing in José's arms. He looked so much like her… 

They all did. 

That's what made this plan so painful. 

"The boys can't keep staying here with us, and today proves that." Out of the corners of his eyes, Donald noticed José ever-so-slightly held Louie closer while Panchito stood up straighter.

Why did life have to be like this? 

"Who would we bring them to?" Panchito asked. "You were best suited in your family to take them…"

Donald shook his head. Panchito was right--Gladstone wasn't suited to raising children, Fethry barely could look after himself, and Scrooge was the _reason_ these boys were orphans. He couldn't leave the boys with them. Besides… 

"If Felldrake wants to go after them, he'd be looking for triplets…"

"And if they were separated, they'd be harder to find…" Panchito continued with a frown. "But is that the only solution?"

"It's the best chance at keeping them away from Felldrake," Donald answered. "And if Felldrake can't find them… at least they'll be safe…"

José pressed his beak closed and gently set Louie down in his bassinet. “Are you certain about this, Donald? This isn’t a decision that can’t be undone if we go through with it.”

Donald clenched his fist again and nodded. “I’ve been thinking about this all day, and even Xandra agrees… It isn’t safe for the boys to be with us, and the fact Felldrake knows about them makes it worse.”

“Alright,” José answered as he and Panchito nodded. “If this is what you truly think is the best solution.”

Later that night, three families each found a baby with an amulet on their doorstep, unaware of the connections the three boys already had.

**Author's Note:**

> y'know, I'm extremely soft for José calling the triplets "our boys", though I genuinely don't know if the three of them are dating or not at this point
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Also, it didn't end up in the fic, but the reason they left the amulets with the boys was for additional protection. I couldn't figure out how to make the scene explaining that work ^^'


End file.
